War of Oblivion (JLA: KOR Episode)
War of Oblivion is the 9th episode in ''Justice League: Knights of Rao''. Characters Featured Characters * Blue Lantern Corps ** Arisia Rrab ** Brother Warth ** Collin Hill ** Oreo the Hawk ** Mala ** Saint Walker ** Solovar ** Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El (flashback and main story) ** Unnamed Numerous Recruits * Justice League ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Flash / Barry Allen ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov ** Green Lantern Corps *** Aya *** Guy Gardner *** Hal Jordan *** John Stewart *** Kyle Rayner *** Lana Lang ** Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz ** Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore (flashback and main story) ** Star Sapphire Corps *** Carol Ferris *** Ruby the Red Fox ** Supergirl / Kara Zor-El ** Winter Star / Caitlin Snow ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira Supporting Characters * Green Lantern Corps ** Boodikka ** Ch'p (first appearance) ** Guardians of Oa *** Ganthet *** Sayd *** Ranakar ** Iolande (first appearance) ** Kilowog ** Mogo (first appearance) ** Salakk ** Tomar-Re * Lois Lane * Martin Stein * New Genesis ** Bekka (first appearance) ** Big Barda (first appearance) ** Highfather (first appearance) ** Lightray (first appearance) ** Mister Miracle (first appearance) Villains * Darkseid (first appearance) ** Darkseid's Elite *** Desaad (first appearance) *** Granny Goodness (first appearance) **** Female Furies ***** Gilotina (first appearance) ***** Lashina (first appearance) ***** Mad Harriet (first appearance) ***** Stompa (first appearance) * Mongul (first appearance) ** Guard Robots Other Characters * Knights of Rao ** Galaxor / Mitchell Davies (hologram only) ** Terra / Tara Markov (picture only) ** Toymaster / Hiro Okamura (mentioned only) Summary Big Barda and Mister Miracle request help from the Justice League and the Green Lantern Corps when a destructive war between Apokolips and Warworld issued by Darkseid and Mongul threatens to destroy New Genesis. Meanwhile, Superman's Blue Lantern Corps work to destroy the Apokolipian Gems, artifacts which allow Darkseid to invade Earth and other planets and star systems without the intervention of both the Gods of Olympus and the Guardians of Oa, to put a progressive stop in Darkseid's threat. Plot In Apokolips, Darkseid watches as Granny Goodness' Female Furies train to become the most powerful and hostile forces on the Galaxy. The event is interrupted when Darkseid's palace is blasted by a alien gunship coming near the planet's surface. Darkseid initially believes it is his defected son Orion, who had joined his wife Bekka in New Genesis, but it is actually one of the gladiators of Warworld, who is declaring war on Apokolips on the behalf of Mongul. Knowing that this war will threaten New Genesis' existence as well as other worlds, Big Barda and Mister Miracle, who were spying on Darkseid to insure they know of his next plans, go on to alert Highfather and rely on the Justice League for help. In Odym, Superman hears from some new recruits of the Blue Lantern Corps news of many planets and star systems having been assaulted and obliterated by Darkseid's forces. Displeased with this, Superman decides that it is time to put an end on the Apokolipians' invasions before all is lost. Under New God Lightray's advises and guidance, Superman and his Corps exact to seek and destroy the Apokolipian Gems, the artifacts which allow Darkseid to invade other worlds and star systems without the objections of the Gods of Olympus or the Guardians of Oa. The Blue Lanterns split up and seek the Gems into their respective Sectors. The Justice League and the Green Lantern Corps answer Big Barda and Mister Miracle's distress call and gather on New Genesis, where Highfather alerts them of a war issued by Mongul against Darkseid, which threatens the universe. While the League members and Green Lanterns prepare for battle, Stargirl stares at statues of Superman in Orion's Gardens. Kyle, Bekka and Geo-Force notice that she was actually as sad as Supergirl was when he had to leave Earth, on which Courtney softly confesses that she misses him as much as the others on Earth do. A flashback reveals that she was a little girl when she met Superman for the first time. Just when she got hurt while playing outside home, she was comforted by the Man of Steel, who stood up for her like a father and gave her happiness. Since then, Courtney dreamed she would be just like him, on which she ended up chosen by her Cosmic Star Staff, which was another creation of the Guardians of Oa just like the Green Lantern power rings, in progress. The heroes and the New Gods enter the battlefield and work their way to escort the innocents out of the issuing chaos while some others stand between Darkseid and Mongul. Right after he and his Corps destroy enough Gems, Superman hears of the chaos issued in the Apokolips/Warworld conflict. Deciding that a bigger help will be needed, Superman and Lightray head to an unknown planet where they get their help. Back in the battlefield, Darkseid and Mongul continue fighting. And their fight, on which Mongul attempts to kill his opponent using a Star Obliterator and Darkseid destroys it with his Omega Beams, causes an optical blast which injures Orion, Martian Manhunter and, to Stargirl's horror, Kyle. As she stands close to the unconscious Kyle, Stargirl is confronted by Mongul's merciless eyes and, right before he can vaporize the couple with another Star Obliterator to "end their suffering", Superman emerges in time to save them both and restrains the two Warlords. The planet Superman and Lightray visited also arrives and, without caring about which one it is, Mongul orders his spawns to fire his Planet Killing Cannon. But, to both Darkseid and Mongul's dismay and the heroes' surprise, the planet reveals itself to be the most powerful of all Green Lantern Corps in the Galaxy: Mogo the Living Planet, who had agreed to help the Blue Lantern Corps stop the chaos started by the two tyrants' war. As Mongul and his forces are blasted away, Superman and Mogo combine their Lantern Rings' power to defeat Darkseid as the Man of Steel claims: "There is nothing that Willpower and Hope together cannot defeat.". Darkseid and his minions are forced by the Man of Steel and the Guardians of Oa to retreat to Apokolips as he swears revenge on Superman. As the heroes celebrate their victory, Superman has a happy reunion with Stargirl before making his good compliments with Batman and leaving with his Corps. Kyle and Courtney watch the skies as the Blue Lanterns light up the stars and, while watching the stars alongside his wife Carol, Jordan comments to himself: "It was said there were five Blue Lanterns on Earth. One was a cheerful kid from Downtown Coast City. One was an good-hearted Amazon. Another was an smart looking hawk. And one was a very intelligent talking gorilla. The other one? There was no doubt it was the Last Son of Krypton himself all along.". Voice Cast * George Newbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Kevin Conroy as Batman * Grey DeLisle as Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira, Aya * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Tara Strong as Supergirl / Kara Zor-El / Kara Kent, Star Sapphire Power Rings, Gilotina * Natalie Lander as Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore * James Arnold Taylor as Saint Walker, Blue Lantern Power Rings, Galaxor, Mister Miracle * Alan Tudyk as Brother Warth * Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * Jodi Benson as Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris * Catherine Taber as Winter Star / Dr. Caitlin Snow, Arisia Rrab * Wally Wingert as The Flash / Barry Allen * Tom Kane as Solovar * Roger Craig Smith as Orion * Phil LaMarr as John Stewart * Will Friedle as Guy Gardner * Jennifer Hale as Lana Lang, Mala, Bekka * Jess Harnell as Kilowog * Vanessa Marshall as Boodikka, Lashina, Stompa * Tom Kenny as Tomar-Re * Jim Meskimen as Professor Martin Stein * Colleen Villard as Blue Lantern / Collin Hill * Sam Riegel as Kyle Rayner, Lightray * Richard Epcar as Ganthet * Misty Lee as Big Barda, Sayd * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mogo * Kevin Grevioux as Darkseid * Jim Cummings as Mongul * Khary Payton as Granny Goodness * Kat Cressida as Mad Harriet * Dee Bradley Baker as Desaad, additional voices Trivia * At the moment Mongul attempts to destroy Mogo with one of his Planet Killer machines, Arisia Rrab mocks: "A wise scientist on Earth once taught us that Matter cannot be destroyed or created. And by defying this theory, you have committed a terrible mistake in judgment. And now, this planet is going to educate you.". Those lines are similar to the ones said by Gum in the 2016 animated film Sausage Party ("Matter cannot be created or destroyed, human. You have made a fatal error in judgment. Let me educate you.") * Some of Mongul's lines in this episode reference some said by Dr. Robotnik (another character voiced by Jim Cummings) in the Sonic the Hedgehog 1993-1995 TV series finale The Doomsday Project. Cummings' lines as Mongul also use the same tone of his lines as Robotnik. * Darkseid's defeat by the hands of Superman and Mogo is similar to how Superman kills Ganthet and Mogo in the final chapter of Year 2 in the Injustice: Gods Among Us prequel comic. References Category:Episodes Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao